


How The Moon Loves The Sun

by Loeka



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Behind the scenes headcanon, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeka/pseuds/Loeka
Summary: Once upon a time there was a cocky young man. Then he got his ass kicked.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a cocky young man. Then he got his ass kicked.

It’s almost ridiculous how much that one fight changed him. Before that, he was a stupid youth who believed that women were weak. Not mentally, his mother alone was proof enough of that, but... well, the stupid youth he'd been used to believe that there were things women simply couldn't do. Like fighting.

She showed him just how wrong he was.

It made him a better person. Taught him to never assume that he’s better just because he’s a man.

Later fights would teach him that he shouldn’t assume that because of age, sexuality or race either. But it all started with the fight against her.

Sometimes he wonders what his life would’ve been like without that fight. Without her. Would he still have joined law enforcement? Possibly. He wouldn’t have been a good officer, though. He would’ve been blinded by prejudice.

She was the one who opened his eyes.

He doesn’t know her name. Well, he knows _a_ name, but it isn’t her real one. That became very clear when he tried to find her after the tournament.

His greatest regret is that he didn’t speak to her when he had the chance. He knows why he didn’t, his entire world view had been shaken and he hadn’t known how to approach her. Not then.

Instead he simply watched as she cut through every opponent after him with lethal grace. With a ferocity that’s still the hottest thing he’s ever seen, even after all this time.

So yes, not talking to her is his greatest regret. Not having an opportunity for a rematch is a close second, though.

Still, that fight, no matter how life changing, happened a long time ago. While he definitely hasn’t forgotten it, he doesn’t think about it that often. Not beyond brief musings and the occasional fantasy when he’s alone, at least.

Then Sun Bak escapes from prison.

He knew about her before that, of course. For one, her arrest had been on every major news channel. For another, he's part of the _very_ discreet investigation into her father’s company.

Sun Bak’s arrest had set that investigation back. A lot.

It was obvious from the beginning that Sun Bak was taking the fall for her father. Unfortunately, they couldn’t prove it.

It was so damn frustrating. Just when they’d found the anomalies themselves, just when they thought they _finally_ had a way to expose the company’s corruption, Sun Bak confesses and ruins the first real lead they’ve had in what feels like forever.

Still, moping never solved anything. They started looking for other ways to get their proof.

He hadn’t given Sun Bak much thought afterwards. Not until her father died and even more illegal money started flowing through the company.

That’s when they realize that it wasn’t Kang-Dae who was corrupt. It’s his son, Joong-Ki. Which means Sun Bak had taken the fall for her brother, not her father.

But aside from that, he didn’t pay much attention to her. There were too many other things to do, too many things to reexamine now that they knew it was Joong-Ki who was behind the illegal practices.

Then Sun Bak escapes from prison and her uniform is found in Soo-Mi Cho’s trash.

He and Jun are sent to investigate. Officially because it’s in their district, and unofficially because they hope that Sun Bak will be able to provide evidence against her brother.

He’s expecting a lot of things when they go to Soo-Mi Cho’s place. He’s expecting for Sun Bak and Min-Jung Young to have already left, the smartest move in their situation. If they’re in luck and they two women are still there, he expects it to be relatively easy to bring them in. While he doesn't make the mistake of thinking them harmless, the fact remains that Min-Jung is an old woman, and Sun Bak is a former businesswoman who's spend most of her life behind a desk. Not to mention that he and Jun have a lot of experience with bringing people in.

While he knows that expectations are dangerous, this situation seems pretty clear cut. 

Jun getting knocked unconscious is a little surprising, but given the circumstances it doesn't exactly blindside him. Neither does the chase to the roof.

What does blindside him, is when Sun Bak, a businesswoman with no record of any kind of formal training, kicks his ass.

She catches him off guard, gets far too many hits in before he manages to pull himself together. Even after he does, he’s not at his best, confused by the unexpected turn of events. His disorientation isn't helped by the heavy rain.

Even so, he’s a good fighter. Not an exceptional one, but a good one. Sometimes he’s even great. Which means that he should be more than a match for Sun Bak.

Except she's matching him.

No, she isn’t. She’s _better_ than him.

He’s on the defensive the entire time, can barely keep up. The few hits he does get in are pathetic, and he can practically hear his teacher scold him for his sloppy technique.

The entire mess isn’t helped by an odd feeling of familiarity, and even though most of him can only pay attention to the fight, he can’t help but wonder.

“Who are you?”

He feels like he should know her but can’t put his finger on how. Though he can’t give it more thought than that, he has to focus on defending himself, no room for anything else.

Then, in a move he’s only ever seen her use, she takes him down. Hard.

Almost as hard as the realization he's hit with.

“You’re her.”

For a moment he swears he sees recognition in her eyes. Then she knocks him out with a single well placed punch.

It comes as no surprise whatsoever that his old crush returns with a vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

After that, he looks deeper into her case. This time he doesn’t just focus on how it relates to their ongoing investigation.

In a way, it’s a stroke of luck that their investigation is stuck. It means that his superiors don’t mind his... distraction. They’re all desperate for any kind of new lead, no matter what angle it comes from.

At first glance, the case is the same as before. Sun Bak, an honorable businesswoman by every account, took the fall for her brother. She got send to prison, and after her father committed suicide, she had a mental breakdown and escaped. Presumably because of a delusional need for revenge on her brother.

Except when he digs deeper into her escape, well. The malfunctioning cameras, the guards who didn’t work for the prison... it all adds up to an ugly picture.

Sun Bak escaped after someone ordered an attempt on her life.

There aren’t that many people with the resources to do that, and at first glance, none seem to have the motive to do so.

When he figures out where the money for the hit came from, no matter that he can’t prove it in court, he’s confused all over again. Why would her brother try to kill her after she took the fall for him?

He needs to better understand what kind of person she is before he can answer that. So he digs into her past.

He’s surprised by what he finds. Or rather, what he doesn’t find.

There’s no evidence of nights out with friends, no holidays or trips unless they’re related to her work, no family gatherings that don’t involve the company in some way. The only images he can find where she smiles, truly smiles instead of the fake one she reserves for business, are in pictures of her with her dog.

Sun Bak, he realizes, led a very lonely life.

It breaks his heart, and only part of it is because of his crush. A woman like her deserves so much better. She deserves to be happy.

It also makes him realize that her relationship with her family was already strained long before she went to prison. The implications that holds are both useful and disturbing, but without further information, he can’t come to any definite conclusions. Even so, when combined with the fact that it was her brother who ordered the hit, the events leading up to her imprisonment are cast in a new and sinister light.

Unfortunately, he can’t figure out what exactly happened with the information currently at his disposal. So he turns his attention to the mystery of her lack of any kind of fighting related records.

Even with a _much_ closer examination than before, she still has no official records of any kind of martial training, nor of participating in any tournament. However, when he looks at her absences from school, a lot of the dates match up to various tournaments.

Her false name is listed in those tournaments. Most of the time as the winner.

He’s honestly surprised that she isn’t listed as the winner every time.

She stops participating when she’s seventeen, but he knows that she didn’t stop training. She fought too well for that. If she’d only taken up fighting again when she went to prison, she wouldn’t have been so skilled.

He tracks her movements across the city. Most of the places she went to are related to either her work or her family, but of the few locations unrelated to those things, only one sticks out. Not merely because he has to dig quite a bit to pin down the location, either.

Sun Bak went with infrequent regularity to a neighborhood businesswoman like her have no reason to go to. A neighborhood best known for it’s underground fight rings.

When he goes there after hours, he manages to find out information about her surprisingly fast. The reason for that is simple.

She’s famous. Or rather, infamous. Not under her own name, most people he speaks to don’t seem to be aware of who she really is even with the media attention she’s gotten, nor do they seem to have made the link between the timing of her absence here and her imprisonment. Instead, she known by various titles.

The skinny bitch is the most common one, though there are various others as well. That fucking bitch, the fucking whore, that stupid bitch, and many more colorful variants of the same. Some talk about her with respect, but those are very much the exception.

The reason for her infamy is obvious, of course.

She kicks everyone’s ass. And he does mean everyone. Of all the people he talks to, none have ever seen her lose. Though not for a lack of trying, as he sees in various clips of her fights.

After he sees those videos, he understands why she hasn’t been recognized as Sun Bak. When she appeared in the media, she was always calm and controlled.

She’s not calm when fighting. She’s passion and heat, fury and intensity, the difference with the picture presented in the media as great as night and day. The videos also make it obvious that the calm she showed in the media isn’t calm at all. It’s a mask.

A mask that shatters when she fights.

She unrestrained and primal, holding nothing back, her expression twisted with something feral. She hits her opponents with brutal precision and takes blows that by all rights should’ve knocked her out, just keeps coming back with even more ferocity than before, utterly relentless until her opponent is brought down.

There aren’t enough cold showers in the world to deal with the reaction seeing her like this inspires.

But what strikes him most isn't her beauty. It's her rage.

He remembers her fighting with joy.

What hurt her so much to change that?

He digs even deeper. More specifically, he searches for her teacher. Talent alone isn’t enough by far to reach the level of skill she has.

It isn’t easy, but he manages to find out who it is.

Gye-Nam Myung. A trainer rather infamous in certain circles, best known for his extremely high standards and even higher expectations. He’s never met the man himself, but his own teacher has mentioned him a few times, always speaking of the man with both irritation and respect. According to his teacher, Gye-Nam Myung is impossible to please, but if one heeds his criticism and advice, the improvements they lead to are incredible. It’s just that most people get discouraged by his absurdly high expectations.

He isn’t surprised in the slightest that she isn’t one of those people. Of course, that’s assuming she doesn’t meet those expectations, and he’s pretty sure that she not only does, she blows them completely out of the water.

He goes to see her teacher. Partly to attempt to get more information about her, but mostly because he figures that that’s where she’s hiding.

She doesn’t seem to have anyone else she could turn to.

The conversation reveals that his suspicions are correct. Both those of her blowing Gye-Nam Mung's expectations out of the water, and those of her hiding here.

He’s glad that she has someone who loves her as much as her teacher does.

He offers her his help, though he’s pretty sure that she won’t take him up on it. Even so, he has to at least try.

He could force a confrontation with her. Could make her reveal herself. But if he does that, she'll never accept his help. She’ll never trust him.

He’s glad to have the excuse of not wanting to risk alienating a potential key witness for avoiding that. Not that he would’ve forced it without that excuse, but if it ever comes out that he knew where she was hiding and didn’t try to take her in, he’ll at least have a chance at keeping his job.

But while he doesn’t force a confrontation, he still wants to talk to her. A lot. Even more than he wants a rematch, really.

He figures his best bet is to stake out the cemetery where her father was laid to rest. There’s no guarantee that she’ll go there, but given the way she lost her father... Even with their frayed relationship, he thinks she would want to say goodbye. Thinks she needs to.

He can’t stake the place out during work hours of course, so instead he does it in the mornings before his shift starts.

He tells himself that, if she does decide to come here, it will probably be during these hours. It presents the least risk of her getting seen and recognized.

Yet with every day that she doesn’t show up, he fears more and more that he’s wasting his time. Fears she won’t come because it’s too great a risk, fears that she has already come during a time he wasn’t here.

Then one morning, there she is. Bathed in light like the sun decided to shine just for her, walking down the steps with a fluidness that's as deliberate as the careful hold she has on her bouquet of mourning lilies. There's no mask, no attempt to hide her quiet vulnerability, but that only makes her resolve shine even fiercer. She looks like the heavens themselves wouldn't be able to stand in her way.

She's never looked more beautiful.

He barely manages not to blow his cover, continues to sweep the stairs while turning his head to make his hat cover his face as much he can without it becoming obvious. His heart is pounding like crazy, his palms are sweaty, and he’s convinced that she’ll see right through him, that she’ll recognize him and either run away, or kick his ass and then run away.

She doesn’t recognize him.

The part of him that’s disappointed by that is mostly drowned out by relief.

He manages to resist the urge to stare at her as she continues descending down the stairs, continues to sweep while keeping her within the edge of his vision. Only when she disappears behind a corner does he allow himself to halt with a harsh sigh.

She’s here. She’s really here.

He has no idea what to do next. He thought he did, had it all planned out, knew exactly what he would say to her.

He can’t remember a single word.

He shakes his head with a rueful smile. Over a decade later, and she still makes him just as tongue tied as when he was a teen. And here he thought he’d grown up.

He resumes sweeping the stairs, more as an outlet for the nervous energy running through him than anything else. Now that he’s actually going to talk to her, he’s at a complete loss of how to go about it. Still, he has some time left to come up with something.

He won’t deny her the chance to say goodbye to her father. He only hopes that she’ll be able to find some peace with what happened. Hopes she’ll find closure.

He also hopes that she’ll be up for a rematch. After all, while he might not know what to say, he does know what he wants.

He wants her. To fight him. He wants her to fight him.

...Talking to her is going to be even more difficult than he thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://loekas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
